El May Cry
by Junichiro13
Summary: Follow the story of the Lord of Knights/Hunter Elsword Sieghart, a young man born with demonic powers, as he sets out on a mission to protect both the Human and Demon Realms from impending ruination.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't anything; all belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **~ Out of Darkness – Devil May Cry 4 ~**

 **The world was once barren and deprived of everything except Chaos.**

 **To look for any form of life was a lost cause.**

 **It was then that a massive gem fell from the sky.**

 **Upon hitting the very center of the land like lighting, life began to flourish.**

 **The withered plants bloomed once again, the bare, dry land was filled with green, the waters rejuvenated as it began to flow throughout the lands, and the peaceful winds signaled the beginning of a new life.**

 **Even if the land is blessed with the very gem, conflict among people is inevitable.**

 **When there is light, there is always darkness.**

 **It was common for the people to fight over something.**

 **It was also the time the demons, under the leadership of Krom, to retake the land for their own.**

 **During the very war of the light and darkness, a certain demon had turned against his kind.**

 **This demon, the Daimon Knight Ersnt, took up his sword…**

 **And fought for the sake of the world he came to hold dear.**

* * *

 _A young man with red hair, dressed in his formal armor, gasped in unbearable pain._

" _AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHH!"_

 _The pain from his right arm that had unknowingly mutated further quickly surged through his body. He knew that this was bound to happen sooner or later. But he never expected that this would happen right in front of his companions who were all in a state of shock._

" _Elsword!" The blonde-haired boy, clad in white armor, called, noticing how fatal his state is._

 _The boy in pain, Elsword, doesn't seem to have heard his call._

" _What… what the hell is that?!" An older man with a robotic arm asked in disbelief. In his lifetime after obtaining an arm he never wanted, he never saw someone who's in a state worse than he had experienced._

 _As Elsword scream in pain, an unknown figure who seems to be their opponent, observed him._

" _So… you chose to give up your humanity for more power…"_

 _The situation has become dire. A woman with long red hair had to quickly come up with a plan to get them all out of the area. But seeing her younger brother in so much pain desperately clouded her capability to think calmfully._

" _Quickly! Provide back up!" She yelled._

 _His eyes began to glow brighter, there was energy seeping out of his left eye, his breathing became irregular. The pain on his right arm intensified no matter how hard he tried to suppress it._

" _I don't care… To hell with it…" He muttered. "If I become a demon so I can protect my friends… and everything I hold dear…"_

" _Then so be IT…!"_

" _Then it shall be your funeral!" The unknown enemy answered._

 _Tightening his fists, he charges to his opponent. ""HAAAAAAAAHH!" He yelled as his fist makes contact with the enemy_

* * *

 _As the battle waged on, their opponent is pushed away with the young knight's unbelievable strength._

" _That strength…" The enemy retreats._

 _One of Elsword's companions, the elf archer, quickly rushed to his aid._

" _Are you alright?" She asked worryingly._

 _But before she could anything, she is quickly shoved away by the knight._

" _ **Hehehe… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

 _One of the shortest members of the group sensed how much the mutated arm had corrupted the knight. As she observed him further, she couldn't believe this is all happening. "You've… got to be joking…!" She stuttered._

 _Like the rest of their companions, the elf couldn't believe it. To think that this young man would have something devastating being locked away. She couldn't stand seeing him in a state of pain. "He… He's-!" Her eyes started tearing up._

 _At this point, the red-haired woman realized that her younger sibling is beyond reasoning. They could try putting him unconscious. But the fact that the strength the young man had displayed would prove far difficult for them to do so. She is also horrified with the possibility that the knight in front of them is no longer the person they all know and love._

 _She gritted her teeth as tears fell from her face._

" _We have no choice… Forgive us…" She muttered. "Everyone…! TAKE! HIM! DOWN!" She yelled._

 _As per the woman's command, everyone began to charge towards the crazed knight._

 _But it was the most foolish decision she has ever made._

 _As soon as the first strike was about to land, it was grabbed by a blue, spectral hand, presumably materialized by the crazed knight's mutated right arm._

 _The knight shoves them all way. Before they could even regain their footing, he had quickly dashed right in front of them. He flashed a sadistic smile before punching them to wall, smash them to the ground, and rendered some of them unconscious with ease._

" _Elsword… you've got to… regain… your… damn senses…!" A purple-haired girl spat._

" _No more… please… stop…" A black-haired oriental girl begged._

" _Damn it... redhead… fight it…!" A white-haired man yelled._

" _ **HAHAHAHA!"**_

" _He's completely… lost it…!" Another white-haired man groaned in pain._

" _No… this… can't be… happening…" The red-haired woman muttered before losing consciousness._

* * *

" _ARRGGHHH!"_

" _GWWOOOOAHH!"_

" _GAAAHHHHHHH!"_

" _UWAAAAA!"_

" _NOOOOOO!"_

* * *

"NO…!" The young man known as Elsword Sieghart woke up in fear. He quickly shook his head as he glanced at his surroundings. "A… dream?" He asked to himself. "Where… am I?"

"Oh, you're awake." A dark elf comes in the room with a plate of food in tow.

The knight immediately assumed a defensive stance but stopped as his body felt pain. "Ack…!"

"Please, don't move too much." The woman suggested. "You're gravely injured." She places the plate on a nearby table. After that, she quickly applied ice on his bruised body.

"Tsk…" Elsword gritted his teeth.

"You need to rest." The woman demanded.

"Who… are you?" He asked.

"I'm a Sarina, a dark elf and a house wife." The woman replied.

"Huh…?" The knight felt confused upon the dark elf's introduction. This is the first time he was able to interact with one without a knife near his neck.

"I know things are too fast to comprehend for now." Sarina said. "Please rest for now." The dark elf leaves.

Taking the advice to heart, Elsword lies down in bed and closed his eyes. There was no point for him to move a muscle knowing how crippled his body felt.

" _What should we do, dear?"_

" _Eh… dunno… I'll have to talk about this with the elder."_

" _I see… Do you know why his right arm seems to be mutated with demonic energy?"_

 _*sighs* "Something probably happened."_

" _I just hope nothing terrible happened."_

* * *

A few hours passed… Feeling that everything's okay, the young man rose from his bed.

It was the same time the dark elf had entered the room and noticed that he seems to be alright now.

"Do you feel better now?" She asked. The knight nodded.

"Fine, I guess…" He replied. "Anyway, can I ask where am I?" He asked.

"You're at my house, in the village of Col, in the continent of Kouha of the Demon Realm." The dark elf answered.

Elsword raised an eyebrow. "Demon Realm…?" It felt like a twisted joke for the young man. "Are you kidding me…?" He asked in a polite manner.

The dark elf shook her head in disagreement.

"It seems it is hard for you to take it all in?" She asked. The knight nodded.

"…For how long was I out? Just how did I end up here?" He asked.

"About a week… We found lying unconscious near the outskirts of town." Sarina answered and points her finger to the broken pieces of metal on the table. "You were all alone; we only found you and your equipment."

Elsword glanced at the remains of his sword. It took a lot of beating and is in need of immediate repair.

"Your armor was beyond repair. Your arm…"

The knight stared at his right arm. Instead of a normal human arm, it was an arm plated with red scales and there was blue light flowing from the back of it near to the elbow. This blue light felt like it was energy similar or perhaps El.

 _So it's finally happened, huh?_

It felt that it was about that this arm of his to reveal its true form, though it was kind of abrupt. For now, he wrapped bandages around it. He was not in the mood to brood about how.

"The only thing I know is that your arm was corrupted with demonic energy." The dark elf hypothesized. "We can assume for now you did something that led to its mutation." She added.

"It seems like it." He mused.

"Is he awake now, Sarina?" A man with black horns and wings enters the room.

The dark elf turns her attention to the man. "He's fine for now." She answered. "The medicine I gave him is taking effect although a bit slow, considering it was used on a human."

"Who are you?" The knight asked.

"I'm Renford, a fallen angel and Sarina's husband." The man replied. "You are?"

"Elsword Sieghart, Knight." He answered.

"Can you stand?" The fallen angel asked.

The young man gets off his bed. His footing is alright but can be wobbly.

"In a way."

"Good. I'll take you to the elder. He wants a word with you." Elsword nodded and follows him.

* * *

As the two arrived at the entrance of a big house.

"Elder, I've brought the person!" Renford yelled.

"I'm not deaf, Ren." A voice replied as the door opened, revealing a human-like dragon.

"You're the elder?" Elsword asked.

The human-like dragon nodded. "Now what you're expecting, huh, young lad?" He asked. "Let me introduce myself. I am Schrade, elder of Col."

Following the rules of courtesy, the knight introduces himself.

"I'm Elsword Sieghart, Knight."

Schraded lets them enter and they proceeded to the living room. "Please take a seat." He said and the boy followed.

"If you'll need me, I'll be over at my house. I need to tend to my wife." Renford said and leaves.

"Now, shall we move on to our business?" The dragon asked and the young man nodded in response.

"As you know by now, we found you gravely injured at the outskirts of town. Only you and your sword."

"Am I really the only one there?" Elsword asked and began to feel worried about his companions.

Schrade shook his head in disappointment. "We had searched every area within this village and came up with nothing. We're truly sorry we can't find any of your friends."

The knight lowered his head. "Oh… I see…"

There now, you shouldn't worry. If you're still alive, then so be your friends. You might have been separated from them." Schrade said to liven up the boy's mood.

"I guess so…"

"So, do you remember what happened to you?"

"I'm not really sure. I can't remember anything." He doesn't seem to remember anything besides going into battle.

"Ahh… you should probably need more rest."

"I understand." Since he's having a normal conversation with a demon, it felt that now would be a good time to ask about the realm where he is right now.

"Can you I ask you about the Demon World and its residents?"

"Hm… I suppose I can tell a summary, considering you're a human. Listen carefully."

 **The Demon World is a vast land, separated into three large continents: Eldritch; the continent in the north, Kouha; the central continent and Lacrima; the continent in the south. This world is currently being ruled by the Blue Overlord.**

 **Our world has a very dreaded history. One of it is the Great War, a war that should have never happened. It killed almost half of the people living in this place: We Dragonoids have to find a suitable place to live along with the other races, Fallen Angels have lost a bit of their magic potential and are easy targets, Nekomatas need shelter due to the destruction of their lands, and Dark Elves for some reason are close to getting the axe. Only a few of them are alive and some… I can't say for sure. To sum it up: the demon races are not doing well.**

 **Not only that, another war has started and made the situation for use even worse, the Demon Generals led by their head, Scar, waged war against the human world. From what the rumors say, they're after something valuable in the other world.**

 **To be honest, it was horrible. The war started and ended with death of the Generals. We residents of this world are grateful for it. It was al thanks to the next head of the Sourcream Family. Thanks to them: this world is slowly recovering from all the damages. Also, the Blue Overlord started to make a peace treaty with the humans and it's going quite well.**

"Is that enough, young lad?" Schrade asked. Elsword nodded. "I guess it's time for me to rest then." He said and the knight bowed.

"Thank you so much for everything." The red-haired said.

The dragonoid elder chuckled. "Don't worry about it, young lad." He replied. "It's only normal for people to help one another, right?" He asked and the boy nodded again. "Hmm…" He scratched his chin and took a piece of paper and a pen from the cabinet. He placed it on the table and slides it to Elsword.

The boy raised an eyebrow. "What's this for?" He asked.

"Although I can allow you to stay here, I need you to have a change in your personal information." Schrade replied. "Your name, profession and all the things we should know about you might be a different story for others. There's the possibility we're letting in an enemy to others and I don't want this village to get attacked because of that reason. This village is small and there are only a few men who can fight."

Elsword nods. "Alright." With that, he grabbed the pen and started filling out the details.

 **Name:** **Elrios Schneider**

 **Age:** **19**

 **Gender:** **Male**

 **Profession:** **Hunter**

 **Current Residence: Col**

Elsword shows the sheet. "Will this suffice?" He asked.

Schrade reads the paper. "I guess it will do." He replied and noticed the odd name. "After the human continent, huh?" He asked.

"Is there a problem?" The boy asked.

"Not really." The elder replied. "The villagers will ask if your parents were high or something when they named you." He said. Elsword laughed.

"That's true."

"Alright, I shall have one of the maids escort you to your house."

"Thank you."

"Go now and get some rest, Hunter Elrios Schneider." With that, Elsword leaves.

* * *

Elsword arrived at his temporary shelter with the assistance of a cat-eared maid.

Elsword arrives at his temporary shelter. "Thank you for showing the way, miss."

"We hope you enjoy your stay at our humble village." The maid bows and leaves.

The newly-renamed hunter sits on his bed. The house was just as similar from the one back at Ruben. There was a blue vest hanging on the wall, must be one of his spare clothes. Add up that there are some spare clothes of the cabinet. His damaged sword and armor are just placed on the table. He decided to get a new shirt with the same color as his old one, black pants, kept his old red greaves, and placed bandages on his demonic right arm. "Now that I can rest with no problems… I should think of a way on how I can get back. The others must be worried about me." He said and lies down. "Screw that… I can't think of anything for now."

Without the others, he's just clueless and confused on what to do. "I guess I can find a blacksmith that can repair my equipment." He stands up, wears the blue vest hanging on the wall, grabs his damaged equipment and leaves the house to find someone who can fix it.

* * *

As he walked through the village, he saw a lot of people of different races interacting with one another. There demons, fallen angels, beasts and of the like. It was like it's just normal. He's really surprised that no one bother that he's the only human in this village.

He approached a Minotaur. "Umm… do you if there's a blacksmith in this village?"

"Huh? Oh! There's only one here and it's over there. Just walk straight this path and go right at the corner." The minotaur replied.

"Thank you." Elsword bowed and follows the directions he was given.

"Anytime, kid." The minotaur replied.

The hunter stands in front of the blacksmith's workshop. Near the gate was a wide range of weapons that could make Raven, Chung and Ciel squeal like fan boys. He knocks of the door. "Hello? Is anyone in there?" He asked.

"Come in, pong."

Elsword opens the door and went inside. "A ponggo?" He sees one crafting a lot of weapons along with a dragonoid and a nekomata.

"Heat this over the highest degree we can at this point, pong."

"For how long?"

"Ten minutes, pong."

"Kathy, bring me one of those old sword hilts at the back, pong."

"You got it, boss" The nekomata heads to the back.

The ponggo looks at him. "Oh, so you're the human the elder mentioned, pong."

"That's right… and you're the blacksmith?" The red-haired boy asked.

"That's right, pong. I'm Kevin, pong."

"I'm Elrios, just call me Els." Elsword replied.

"I assume you're here to get you equipment fixed?" Kevin asked and the boy nodded.

"Here, please take a look of it." The hunter hands over his equipment. "Can you repair it?"

"Hmm…" The blacksmith carefully examines Elsword's damaged equipment. "Sorry, pong. I can only fix your sword, pong." He replied. "We don't have enough materials at the moment but I guess we can improvise using your armor, pong."

"Please do what you can do to repair it." Elsword said. "I guess I'll have to hold out with my clothes for armor for a while, huh?" He asked.

"Seems like that, pong." Kevin said. "Hmm… I guess I can give some weapon for you to hold out until your sword is fixed, pong. Hmm… Aha!" He grabs the gun hanging on the wall. "Here, pong."

"A gun?" The boy asked. "I don't think I can use this." He said. "I don't have any experience on any weapons besides swords." He added.

"You have two weapons, pong."

"Two?"

"That gun and your right arm, pong."

"Why is that?"

"That arm you wrapped in bandages seems to be for combat, pong. It wouldn't hurt you to practice and use it for your safety, pong?"

"I guess so…" Elsword stares at the gun. It has quite the design; the feather motif and the double barrel catch his interests. He may not be that as good as Chung or Ciel, but he gained experience as time passed from watching them. "Does this gun have a name?" He asked.

"Blue Feather, pong." The ponggo replied. "The previous owner was the one who named it, pong."

"I think I'll start with my training now." The hunter said. "When can I get my sword back?"

"Tomorrow, pong."

"Thanks."

* * *

It was nighttime… Elsword was invited by Renford to have dinner at his house. "Thanks for inviting me."

"Don't mention it, kid." Renford replied. "Besides, we were the ones who found you outside of town, so I kinda felt were responsible for your safety."

Elsword smiled. "Thanks."

"Dinner's ready!" Sarina placed the dinner on the table. "It's on the house."

"Thanks." The boy said as he begins eating.

"Eat lots so you'll get strong."

"Are you alright, dear, I mean you're pregnant and all…"

The red-haired boy stopped. He didn't notice it at first, but it seems the dark elf was a bit steady in her actions. "You two are having a child?" He asked.

Sarina gently placed her hands on her womb. "Yes, our daughter will be born to this world soon." She said with a smile.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks." They continued eating.

* * *

The Hunter returns to his house and lies down in his bed. "I wonder where the others are… I'm pretty sure they're worried about me… Dammit…" Having enough thinking, Elsword decided to hit the hay.

* * *

 **Junichiro: Therefore, we conclude the start of this story.**

 **Elsword: Umm… I feel that my appearance in the story seems to taken inspiration from somewhere… The plot too…**

 **Junichiro: Eh? Don't mind it. Who knows it might turn you to an actual badass.**

 **Elsword: Am I not that badass enough?**

 **Junichiro: …Who knows. Please take notice of the hint.**

 **Notes: I'll be using music to cooperate with the mood of the story. There's no need for you listen if you don't want. Feel free if so.**

 **Some chapters will be referred as 'Missions' for our main character.**

 **Here's a description of him for you to imagine:**

 **Elsword Sieghart (known as Elrios Schneider for the time being)  
Age: 19  
Profession: Hunter (There will be another class change for him)  
Ability: ?  
Current Weapons: Blue Feather (gun), his mutated right arm.  
Appearance: Has spiky red-hair and red eyes. He wears a blue vest along with the shirt that has the same design of his Lord Knight shirt, black pants and red greaves.**

 **It's only his looks not his skills or personality, it will be a combination.**

 **Feel free to ask questions. I'll answer them on the next chapter.**

 **UPDATE: I forgot this detail. The 'Hunter' class I thought for Elsword will take on the 'Resurrected' job path. Well, most people of the Elsword community tend to name the job paths of each character. Like: Imperial, Rebellious and Transformed. So, I thought of this.**


	2. MISSION 1

_**MISSION 1**_

 _ **Birds Flock Together**_

" _Face off against the mysterious assassin!"_

* * *

It was morning in the village of Col or so as it seems in the eyes of Elrios Schneider, formely known as Elsword Sieghart. Even if it was necessary to change names, he'd still prefer being referred as Elsword or simply Els. It was just a disguise so it seems to be alright for the Hunter.

He stood up from his bed and prepared for breakfast. It seems he was given food supplies while he was sleeping. Elsword was glad about it and placed his meal on the table: rice, meat, and some vegetables. "If Aerlinniel was here, she'd nag me that I should eat a balanced meal." He sighs, visualizing a situation with the elf. "Now, I ended up having to eat with that fear in my mind." He said and started eating.

The food supplies given to him were fresh, allowing him to cook something he likes. Normally, he'd do it with crafting but now's really not the time for him to consider it. For now, that is…

After having a delicious breakfast, he decided to head outside. He wore his new clothes and stepped outside to know more about the village.

* * *

The village of Col was simple as any village there is. Elsword's surprised that it is similar in nature as of human villages: villagers doing their daily routines, merchants trading their wares and kids playing around without a care of the world around them. The boy walked through the outskirts of town and noticed a chapel. "A chapel… here of all places?" He thought. Curiosity got the best of him and went inside.

Upon entering, Elsword felt how sacred this chapel is. What's more is that there were two statues facing each other on opposite sides.

On the left was a woman with short hair and dressed in robes. It looks like she's praying with her head looking upwards. "The Lady of El?" He wondered. Upon closer inspection, it was the El Lady. "Well… this is new." Elsword said and turned to the opposite statue.

On the right was a man dressed in his armor with his sword stabbed on the ground. "Wait is that even armor?" He asked. The man was wearing a long coat. Elsword looks closely and noticed that it was plated with iron. "Armored long coat, huh?" He said.

"Oh, so you're here."

Elsword turns to the person. It was Renford. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm here to pray along with the other villagers." The fallen angel replied.

"To pray huh…" Elsword mumbled to himself. He wasn't that much of a believer but takes a neutral side when it comes to religion. "It's the first time I've heard demons pray." He said.

Renford grinned. "Not surprising that you say that." He replied and turned to the statues. "The gods banished the demons to this realm, this action led for us demons to hate or ignore that gods exist. There is only a scarce supply of El to support this realm. Demons would fight against their own kind just to obtain that energy."

"It's survival of the fittest, eh?"

"Indeed." The fallen angel nodded. "It's the reason that one of the past Demon Lords gathered a lot of demons to fight back. And in the end, they lost. It was a futile attempt to go against the gods. Humans, Elves, and many races fought against for the gods. It was a one-sided battle." He said. "Then, a few demons changed their beliefs when the Daimon Knight brought the Lady of El in this realm for her to know that her realm is different from ours."

Elsword raised an eyebrow. "The El Lady went to this realm?" He asked in disbelief. This wasn't in any history book in the human realm. For him, this was new information he can believe or not.

"It was a rumor in the history of the demon realm." Renford replied. The hunter remained silent and Renford continued talking. "You heard most of this realm's story from the elder, right? It was said that the Daimon Knight turned against his kind and met the Lady of El during his journey in the human realm. Some demons saw the two of them and they disappeared during a Harmony Festival."

"I thought it was Solace, one of the masters…" Elsword said.

"They both were there as far as our records told us." Renford replied. "No one should take history too literally. Some would write a different version of the tale to avoid the truth."

"I see…" Elsword said in a low tone. If he were to compare the history records of both realms, it would cause conflict as some of the human world's records are opposing the other one. He can conclude that most of the historians are making up history and changing what actually happened. In simple words, history is just crazy. "I'm outta here; I don't wanna disturb the villagers praying." He said and leaves.

But as he was about to leave the chapel, the front doors were forcefully opened. A tall demon clad in blue. "Go forth!" He commanded and demon soldiers come in the chapel one by one. The villagers start to panic as the soldiers' intention is to kill them.

One of the soldiers charged at Elsword. The Hunter side rolled and kicked the demon away. He turns his attention to the blue demon and his eyes widened. "…Scar! The hell you're doing here!" He shouted.

The blue demon turns to him. "Ah… it's you… Elsword Sieghart. I'm amazed you're still alive." He said.

"I should be the one saying that!" Elsword retorted. "You're supposed to be dead! I killed you with my sword!"

"Hmph…."

At that moment, Elsword's right hand began to glow. He looks upward and a man with white hair, wearing a red long coat that is almost in crimson: it is short sleeved with an X-shaped insignia on both shoulders. Red pants rear by long, black leather motorcycle chaps featuring a brown, cowboy boot design around the ankles, black leather boots strapped with belts and black gloves that expose his index and thumb finger, and with a sword strapped on his back, falls down from the ceiling and lands near the Demon General. Then he pulls out a gun from his waist and pointed it on Scar's face.

The demon soldiers turn their attention to the mysterious assassin. The man fires his gun and Scar barely evaded it. "It seems we have some unwanted visitor." He said and teleported away from the area.

Then the man grabbed and swings his sword at the soldiers. He stabbed one of the soldiers and bended backwards, hitting the one from behind and bends to hit the one in front. After bending, he swings his sword like a golf club along with stabbed soldier.

A soldier jumps and attempts to slash him with its sword but gets slammed to the ceiling before it could even swing.

A villager tripped near the man and the man simply gave a deadly glare on his surroundings. Elsword's had enough and dashed to him. He jumps and gives a leaping side kick to the face sending him away. Then he pulls out Blue Feather from the back of his waist and fired.

The bullet flies to the assassin who blocks it his sword and lands in the center of the chapel. Elsword jumps and kicks him, making him evade to the right. Then they point their guns each other, the Hunter on the side of the Lady of El statue and the assassin on the Daimon Knight statue. "Renford! Get everyone out of here!" He shouted.

"Alright!" The fallen angel replied. "I'll return with help. Just hold out for a while!" He said and leaves.

 **~ Blackened Angel – Devil May Cry 4 ~**

"I won't hold my breath." Elsword dashed to the assassin while firing from his gun. The assassin fired his fair share of bullet. The hunter kicks and the enemy jumped. He follows by jumping towards him with legs spread wide open to grab him by the waist. The two started firing bullets at point-blank range. Elsword grabs the assassin's arm with right arm and his mouth. The assassin kicks him, sending him to the Daimon Knight Statue.

The assassin swings his sword at the hunter, making him roll down the statue. Elsword recovers by bending his right leg behind and his left leg on the sword. Then he pushes the sword down and he runs towards the assassin standing on the tip. The assassin jumps and Elsword followed. The two kicked each other and their foot hits. The two lands on the center of the chapel. The hunter remains pointing his gun at the assailant grinning at him. "You've got a unique notion of fair play, pal." He said. "And it's starting to piss me off."

* * *

Elsword's new weapon, Blue Feather, is a revolver gun designed by its previous owner. It's a revolver with an over and under barrel style; this design allows the user to fire two magnum or magic rounds with each pull of the trigger. The Hunter noticed that upon firing, the first bullet breaks the armor open and the second one hits the exposed flesh.

Elsword continuously fires with Blue Feather. He attacks without letting the enemy too close.

The assassin returns fire and Elsword responds by jumping and side rolling.

Elsword ran out of bullets and reloads, throwing a cylinder with six bullets and spins as the bullets enter the gun. As he pointed the gun, the enemy was out of sine but was casually walking around, enjoying the layout of the chapel. "Not gonna cut it, huh?" He asked and puts his gun back on his waist then he kicks a sword from behind and catches it with his left hand. After that, he stabs it on the ground and twisted the hilt, making the sword create a motorcycle like noise. "What's the point of packing a sword like that when you're not going to even use it?!" He asked angrily.

The assassin stares at his sword and mimics Elsword, almost to the point of mockery.

The sword he got was a familiar one. It was a Caliburn, a standard issued sword for demon soldiers. The Devil Order issues one to anyone who joins them.

Since Elsword is using his left hand instead of his usual right, he has a different four-hit combo. It is quick and he can delay the last hit for more force. With that, he charges to his enemy and slashed. After three consecutive combos, the assassin retreated to a safe distance.

Along with his different battle style, comes a diverse set of moves. One of which is the _Line Drive._ This charging horizontal slash helps Elsword chase his opponent if there is distance or if he wants to make the first strike.

Before the assassin could make a move, Elsword crashes in with a Line Drive. The process repeats with a successful hit.

Next up is his _Sky High._ This upwards slash can blast enemies into the air. It can also be performed if Elsword leaps to the air.

The fight becomes close as combatants slash their sword. Elsword connects a Sky High every time he finds an opening.

* * *

The combatants continue with their swordplay, with the assassin gaining the upper hand. The assassin swings his sword on the ground. Elsword jumps into the air but was too late to react as his opponent was already in the air to attack him. The hunter gets sent kneeling on the ground. He looks to his opponent ready to slash. He blocks it and swings his sword. Their blades clashed and Elsword loses his grip and his weapon gets sent on the ground.

Elsword was open for any attack. The assassin makes use of this chance. He spins his sword and thrusts his sword to him while sliding.

At that moment, Elsword raised his bandaged right arm with instinct telling him. The hand blocked the sword and it causes a shock from the surroundings.

The assassin noticed the demonic hand. "Looks like you've got a trick up your sleeve…." He said.

Elsword glared at him. "I thought the phoru had your tongue." He replied. "But if it's a trick you want…then try this!" With his hand, he throws the assassin away.

The assassin quickly recovers. "Looks like you too, are a-" He turns to Elsword lifting the sword that fell off from the Daimon Knight statue with spectral hand and throws it at him, targeting the face. He slightly moved the upper part of his body to dodge it and looks at what the sword destroyed instead. Then he turns his attention to the hunter.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I wanna finish this circus act before the cavalry arrives!" Elsword said as he wiped the dust off his hands.

The _Daimon Bringer,_ as Elsword called his demonic hand. With it, he can grab enemy opponent with ease and toss them away like a cheap toy. This move is called _Buster._

 _Actives_ are skills that require a small amount of magic power for instant effect. _Buster_ belongs to this category.

Elsword ran to the front of the assassin and grabs him with hand. He lifts him into the air before slamming him to the ground. Like the other moves he performed, he repeats the Buster.

As a Hunter, he has a lot of Actives.

Elsword dashed in front of his opponent, gives him a body blow. " _Grinding…!_ " He points his hand above the assassin and lowered it. " _Punish!_ " A sword made from magic falls down on the assassin, forcing it down to the ground. " _Charge Shot!_ " A bullet intensified with magic is fired to the ground. The assassin rolled to the side to avoid the bullet.

 _Special Actives_ are skills that require a huge amount of magic power for powerful effects.

The assassin recovers from the heavy blow and but gets hit upon standing. _"Rune Bullet!_ " The bullet that hits the opponent materializes an elemental rune and it explodes.

* * *

Elsword back flipped away. The assassin jumped to him and swings his sword. He grabs it with right hand. The assassin took a quick glance of the hand before being thrown away.

The assassin is thrown off to the benches. The bench was pushed to the other benches upon impact. The assassin sits on it while stabbing his sword on the ground and giving a grin. Elsword pants and raised an eyebrow. "So, you're looking for someone to play with, huh?" He asked, resting his back on the bench and glanced at his sword. "Alright… I guess I got some time to kill." He said.

Elsword fixed his posture after panting. "Tough guy, huh?" He mumbled and took the sword that he was using earlier. He rests the blade on his shoulder and turned away. "Well then…" He turns to him and kicks a nearby bench to the assassin.

The assassin quickly stands and used the kicked bench as a stepping stone as he jumped into the air. Elsword intercepts and their blades clashed. He lands to the floor and sees Elsword sitting on the bench pile.

"Looks like I'll have to take you down a couple notches." Elsword said.

The assassin grins. "Whatever you say, kid." He replied.

Elsword wiped his mouth and jumped to him.

* * *

Elsword runs towards him and swings his sword. Their swordplay continues again. He manages to grab him with his demonic arm. The assassin breaks free and the two swing their sword at each other. The hunter grabs the enemy's sword with a spectral arm. Then he moved his arm upwards, making the assassin open and quickly inserted four slashes. "Grinding… Punish!" A magic sword knocks his enemy down. "Rune Bullet!" An elemental rune explodes; it acts like a spring, making the enemy bounce from the ground. Elsword tightens his grip on his sword. " _Chaos Slash!_ " He swings with all of his might and sends the assassin away from him.

The assassin recovers quickly from the relentless attack. Elsword's surprised that he's not tired or even damaged. He pulls out his twin handguns and fired. The Hunter side rolled and charged in with a Line Drive. He side rolled and retaliates with a dashing thrust. Elsword jumped and descends to the ground with a slash. He rolls to the side again but retaliates this time with an upwards slash, hitting the Hunter and goes for a three-hit aerial combo before slashing him to the ground.

Elsword recovers and fires Blue Feather. He goes in with a Line Drive and firing a Rune Bullet. The assassin evades it and attacks with a sliding thrust. He side rolled before hitting him with a Line Drive which hits and connects it with a Grinding Punish, Rune Bullet and a Buster. The assassin breaks free from the grab and their blades clashed. His sword was blocked with a spectral arm. Instead of forcing the enemy to be wide open for an attack, Elsword shoves him away and fired a shock wave. " _Demon Fang!_ "

The assassin fired while in midair before recovering. Elsword fired his share of bullets before reloading. He runs towards him and slashed horizontally. Elsword jumped and descends with a slash. " _Impact Dive!_ " The attack missed and he gets hit with a sliding thrust. The assassin leaps above him and descends on him with a slash.

Elsword stands up after the heavy attacks and the two continue their clash of blades. He fires a Rune Bullet and it misses. The assassin goes in with a sliding thrust, back flips and fires his twin handguns, he lands on the ground and dashes to Elsword. Then he quickly lands a three-hit combo with his sword. After that, he puts his sword back and gestured his hands, as if he's saying: 'Is that all?'

Elsword charges in with a Line Drive and at the same time the assassin with his sliding thrust. Their swords clashed and made the two wide open. The assassin slash and Elsword back flipped to evade it while firing his gun and he descends with an Impact Dive. He fires a Rune Bullet after the impact and explodes on the assassin's back, blasting it towards him. Then he sends him to the air with a Sky High and slams him to the ground with a well-timed Buster.

* * *

Elsword runs towards him his punch contacts with the assassin's sword. He puts a lot of force in his demonic arm and blasts the enemy into the air. It doesn't stop there, the hunter gives chase and grabbed the midair opponent by his right leg. After grabbing the opponent, Elsword slams him to the ground and goes on top of him. Then he repeatedly punched the assassin's face with his right hand.

Unbeknownst to the hunter, the assassin's hand suddenly went to a transformation. It was being suppressed.

Elsword stood up and grabbed the assassin's leg again, spinning him on the ground before throwing him into the air. With haste, the hunter grabbed the opponent's sword that was stabbed on the ground and throws it in the same direction.

The assassin gets sent to the statue of the Lady of El and bounced back but was stabbed on it with his own sword. Then, he stopped moving.

Elsword pants. "Is it over?" He asked.

"Not bad…" The assassin spoke and shocked Elsword. "I'd probably go as far to say that… I've underestimated you're…" He pulls himself out of the statue. "…Abilities." He lands on the ground.

The hunter is surprised how he's still alive. He was sure that the hit was fatal. "You're not human, are you?" Elsword asked.

"We're the same… you and I." The assassin replied while pulling his sword out his chest. He takes a deep breath. "…And so are them." He said pointing to the fallen demon soldiers.

Elsword looks at the demon soldiers. They resemble humans for some reason. Then he turns his attention to the man who already at the ceiling.

"Though there's something that differs you from the rest." The man said.

"What are you talking about?!" Elsword asked.

"You'll know the meaning when the time has come." The man replied and stood up. "But for now, business calls for me." He said and left.

"Hey!" Elsword fired but hits the ceiling.

The man reappears. "Adiós, kid." He said, saluting him before leaving.

"Tch…" Elsword puts back his gun on his waist.

Renford along with some armed men arrived to support Elsword but it seems the fight was over. The soldiers search the place in case of another attack.

The fallen angel walked towards the hunter. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Elsword nodded and stared at the ceiling again. _Who was that person?_

* * *

 **Junichiro: Ah… finally done with the mission.**

 **Elsword: Hah… hah… He was tough…**

 **Junichiro: Before I end this, I'll answer to the reviews.**

 **To Ragna0011: Yup! I'm pretty much basing Nero of Devil May Cry 4 for Elsword. So, you probably know what's going to happen right?**

 **To Alewar Warinot: Thank you so much for the review! I never thought this fanfic would be unique. It means a lot! Thank you!**

 **To EiyuuIzanagi: I haven't decided on who should I pair Elsword with. I'm still stuck in re-evaluating my opinions on the Elgang girls. So… I can't guarantee Els is gonna be paired with Eve. I'm not that much of a shipper in the fandom so this is quite hard. Also the Infinity Sword class will be used in a way. I've said in the previous chapter that it will be a combination.**

 **Update: I changed some parts and introduced Elsword's battle style in this chapter, along with the new Actives and Special Actives. The battle style will change in later chapters.**

 **Junichiro: Please leave a review and I hope you'll enjoy the future chapters!**


	3. MISSION 2

**Junichiro: before we begin this mission, I'll list first the special attacks and skills mentioned in the last chapter with its description (in alphabetical order). This is to help you from getting confused as I'll use the names of each skill instead of describing. This helps me to avoid repetition.**

 **Buster – acts in nature similar to Nero's Buster.**

 **Chaos Slash – a powerful variant of Mega Slash.**

 **Charge Shot – Elsword infuses magic on the bullets/ he fires a powerful one if he's using mana bullets. He can charge it up to three times with different effects.**

 **Demon Fang – is a shockwave variant of Sword Wave.**

 **Grinding Punish – is a Wind Blade that differs in execution. He punches the enemy before summoning a magic sword that falls from above the enemy.**

 **Impact Dive – (refer to the last hit of his new midair dash ZZZ attack).**

 **Line Drive – (it's Assault Slash but the slash is horizontal).**

 **Sky High – (refer to his dash X attack).**

 **I'm not making a clone of Nero here. Remember, Elsword's moves maybe similar to his but the execution differs.**

 **Without any further delay, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 _ **MISSION 2**_

 _ **Benevolum Inferni**_

" _Head for Sourcream Castle!"_

* * *

Renford, a fallen angel, looks at the surroundings. "Ah… the whole chapel's a wreck." He said.

Elsword sighs in response. He's busy thinking about the fight earlier. The man claims that he has something that differentiates him from the rest of the demons.

Then Kevin, a ponggo blacksmith, arrives at the scene carrying a box. "I've got your sword, Els." He said.

The hunter turns to him. "Thanks." He replied and helped the ponngo carry the box. The two laid it down on the floor. Elsword slowly opens the box and reveals a newly crafted sword. He takes it out and took every minute looking at it.

"How is it?" Kevin asked. "I based it on one of the standard issued sword in the demon world, the Caliburn."

"It's impressive." Elsword replied.

"Wanna give it a name?"

"Hmm… _Red Seraphim._ " Elsword said. "Red Seraphim! This blade's gonna be the best sword a swordsman could ever ask for!" He shouted.

"Guess there's no need for me to explain?"

"Nope! I'll learn what to do with it in due time." Elsword straps the sword on his back. Then he turns to Renford. "Looks like chaos is about rise." He said.

"Seems so." The fallen angel replied. "By the way, the elder wants to talk with you."

* * *

Elsword heads to the elder's house, passing by several torn down houses in the village. It seems that Scar made a full front attack. He sees the dragonoid elder talking to some of the villagers.

"Elder, it's possible that they're after Elrios!"

"It's his fault we got attacked!"

Elsword remains silent and walked towards them. "Elder." He said.

The elder turns to him. "Oh, Els." He said. "If you're here to apologize, there's no need to."

"Then, can I ask why all of this happened?" Elsword asked.

"Apparently…" Schrade points to a tall figure not that far from the village.

"A _Demon Gate_?" Elsword wondered.

"It seems so." Schrade replied. "They probably used that to get here quick."

 _ **Demon Gates**_ **are passageways of the human world to the demon world and vice versa. There is not set location for these gates in Elrios but it seems it has in the Demon Realm. Also, these gates are said to be indestructible**.

Elsword sighs. "It's gonna be a pain for everyone if we left it there." He said.

The elder nodded. "Anyway." He hands a letter to the Hunter. "A man said that I give to this to you earlier."

Elsword takes the letter. It was a letter from the _Devil Order_. Without any hesitations, he opens the letter and reads the contents.

 **Elrios Schneider,**

 **As the High Ranking Hunter of the Devil Order, you are hereby ordered to track down Zero Zephyrum, a threat to the order. You are also ordered to infiltrate Sourcream Castle and obtain the Pendant of the Sky.**

 **Failure to comply with this mission shall reward you with execution.**

 **Order by,  
5th Demon Earl, Aren Haan**

Elsword puts back the letter on its envelope. The elder looks at him. "Is something the matter?" He asked.

"I've got my orders." The Hunter replied. "I'm heading to Sourcream Castle."

"Ah… the Blue Overlord's castle." Schrade said. "I heard that there's unusual snow in that area."

Elsword raised an eyebrow. "Unusual weather?"

"Well, that's the gist of it." Schrade replied. "There have been sightings of a wolf inside the castle's courtyard. With that, the overlord was forced to flee the castle. She's retaking the castle as we speak."

"Looks like my work will be harder than it already is." Elsword said, scratching his hair. Dark energy from the ground spawns familiar demons. "I'll have to do some glitter clean up before I leave."

"Very well… I'll evacuate the villagers to a safe place." The dragonoid elder said.

"There's a place called Ruben in the Human World. Go through the gate and look for man named Adams, tell him about me and he'll let everyone stay there for a while." The Hunter said.

The elder nodded and leaves.

 **~ Hysteric Moon – Janne Da Arc ~ (Just play this if you think it's a battle scene. Edit: This fits him well in my opinion and it sums up his relationship to the girl I'll ship him with.)**

Elsword smiles as he reaches out to his sword. "Guess there's one hell of a party's about to start." He said and pulls his sword out. "Let's rock!" He charges in with a Line Drive on nearest Glitter demon. He throws Red Seraphim into the air and pulls out Blue Feather. "Eat this!" He fires a charge shot to its head. He puts the gun back on his waist and grabbed his sword. "Demon Fang!" A shock wave passed through a line of demons. "Deadly!"

Three Glitter spearmen formed a column and charged straight at him. Elsword grabbed the one in the center and goes for a Buster. He grabs the spear and thrusts it three times on the demon before kicking away. After that, he quickly slashed the remaining two and blasts them away with a Chaos Slash. "Chaotic!"

Four Glitter archers fired their arrows behind the defenders. Elsword deflected some of the arrows before moving in front of the defenders. After moving to their front, he fires a Rune Bullet and backed away. "Brutal!"

The rune explodes, causing the defenders break away from their formation and leaving the archers wide open. Elsword makes a dash to the archers and slashed them with a Chaos Slash. "Atomic!" Then he gestured his right hand sideways from the left. After that, he gave them a thumb down. "Scum… Yeah!" He smirked.

The Glitter commander charges with two defenders backing it up. Elsword leaps into the air and fired a Rune Bullet to the ground, descends with an Impact Dive, and blasting the commander away with a Line Drive. At the impact of the attack, the Hunter twists the hilt of Red Wing, making it shine bright. Elsword smirks and charges with a sped up Line Drive, in which, the sword ejected flames. These flames act as a propeller and a damage dealer. "Crash!" The sword hits.

The Glitters back away from his range. Elsword stabs his sword to the ground and revved it. "This is just the beginning!" He shouted before putting it on his back. Then, he dashed to the commander, giving it a body blow before making a sword fall above it. Elsword connects with a Sky High to the sky before slamming the commander to the ground with a Buster. "Smokin'!" He lands to the ground and gestures his left fingers back and forth. "Come on, baby!"

The whole Glitter army panic with the death of the commander. With no other choice, all of the remnants go in for a kamikaze.

"Smokin' Sick!"

"Smokin' Sick Style!"

* * *

Elsword puts his sword on his back. "This is too easy… I got an SSS rank out these punks with no challenge." He sighs. "At least I'll be rewarded greatly after this mission." He said and decided to check the chapel, which is now empty. He takes a look of his surroundings. There's this orb in the middle of the chapel that takes his interest. "That looks harmless." He takes a few steps to it with his demonic right hand glowing brighter as draw near it. He glanced at the Daimon Bringer and grabbed the orb with it.

The Daimon Bringer slowly absorbed the orb and Elsword began to feel a surge of power. His hand was like extending. The Hunter stretched his hand to make sure nothing's wrong with it. There were no problems and he left the chapel.

Elsword takes out a map filled with the directions on which path he should take to reach Sourcream Castle. "Okay… So if fetch a boat from _Port Aequora_ to the _Village of Luna,_ I can walk to the castle via the village's mining area. Before that, I have to go to this small rainforest. It sounds easy but there are a lot of mountains in the Kouha continent." He said and arrived at the rainforest. Then, he takes a few steps and triggered an alarm. Glitter demons appear from behind the trees and bushes, surrounding him. Elsword pulls out his gun and fired a Rune Bullet to the nearest tree.

Three Glitter spearmen charged at him. Elsword leaped into the air and descends with an Impact Dive. He hits the three with a Line Drive, twisting the hilt after the attack before charging at them with a sped up version of it.

Glitter archers take cover behind the defenders and open fired. Elsword spun his sword to deflect the arrows, hitting randomly on the demons. Then, he fired a Demon Fang, charged in a Line Drive at the defenders and hits them with a Chaos Slash the pushes them a bit away from their position. At that moment, Elsword lunges a spectral version of the Daimon Bringer on one of the archers and pulls it towards him. He makes use of this chance to deliver a Buster on the archer, killing it. Then he does the same thing again on a defender but this time, he is pulled towards it. Elsword lands from behind and sends it to the sky with a Sky High. Another pull towards it and gives it a Buster.

A Glitter spearman lunges from above. Elsword side rolled and retaliates with a Grinding Punish and blasts it away with a Demon Fang. After that, gestured his left middle and index fingers back and forth. "Come on, baby!" He shouted and goes for a Line Drive. He keeps on his attacks until he gains enough mana. Then he runs through them, making sure all of them are in one spot. The Daimon Bringer glows red and he grabbed Red Seraphim with it. " _I call upon the fire that resides within me…_ " A fire rune glows below his ground. " _Give me strength to vanquish my foes and reduce them to ashes…_ " He tightens his grip. " _Taste the blazing flames of my soul!"_ He stabs the sword on the ground. " _BLAZING STORM!"_ He swings Red Seraphim upwards from the ground and three, spinning flame geysers burst from the ground. These geysers spin like a whirlwind, hitting the rounded up Glitter army. The intense flames slowly melted the army and reduced them to nothing more.

The Blazing Storm dies out and Elsword puts his sword on his back. "Whew…" He sighed and glanced at his right hand. It seems that the strength he gained from absorbing the orb allows him to grapple enemies towards him or to them. This might differ on every enemy he might encounter and this ability can possibly aid him in exploration. With that thought in mind, Elsword proceeds through the forest.

* * *

In a few minutes, Elsword manages to get out of the forest and arrives at Port Aequora. The place is bustling with aquatic trade. There were a lot of fishes that the boy never saw in Elrios. Amazed by it but his stomach began to rumble. "I need something to eat." He said and heads to a nearby food stall.

"I want five Bavarian doughnuts please." The clerk gives it to him in a plastic. "Thank you for buying." The clerk bowed and returned to serving the other customers. Elsword gets out of the mass of customers and sits near the docking bay. His mouth begins to ravage the doughnuts. One by one he savored the soft texture and filling of the food. _Meh… why am I remembering something indecent instead? Anyway, it feels like I'm gonna die from diabetes if this way of thought continues._ After finishing his lunch, Elsword buys a ticket for a ship headed to Luna Village.

"Please be careful, sir. There are reports of a blue figure residing in Sourcream Castle and this castle is near the village you're headed." The clerk said. "There's this possibility that the village will be attacked."

Elsword nodded. "I'll keep that in mind." He said and boards the boat.

* * *

The estimated time of travel is two hours. Elsword decided to kill time by lying down on a bench and stared at the skies. "It looks peaceful…" He said. The sky is clear and there are no signs of the weather changing… just yet. He glanced at the others enjoying the view before he takes a nap.

 _It was a rainy night. Elsword stares through the window, enjoying the hanging silence._

Elsword suddenly wakes up. "Agh… thank El I woke up before that dream I was about to have turns into something else." He said and remembers hearing his sister moaning his friend's name. "Just what the hell happened on that rainy night?" He asked and decided to deduce the events of that night. "I was able to purify Sis with Reiter helping me and we brought her back in the place we were currently staying. Then he volunteers to watch over her and Sourcream gave him coffee. After that, I suddenly woke up from Sis who was moaning his name. The following day, I learned from the others that Lu told them not go upstairs that night and forget that I'm resting in my room. From those clues, I can confirm two possibilities: Either Lu placed an aphrodisiac on the coffee or Ciel though there was in the drink that led to Sis moaning." He said while sketching a diagram of the events. "Whichever choice I pick leads to the flag of Sis and Ciel becoming one." He stops sketching and threw the paper to the trash can. "In simple terms, they had sex. And… I can draw porn of it. Goddammit… why did I thought of introducing hentai in my art style? The rant continues on until the ship reaches the port of Luna. _I must not think of fantasizing any of it! Even a single thought of the girls dressed as maids! Goddamit!_ Elsword leaves the ship and heads to the village.

He heads inside a medicine store and buys a few bandages and band-aids. Bringing a few potions won't hurt. After that, he heads to the mining area. Upon arriving near the entrance, there were a few guards blocking the way.

"Sorry, boy, area's off limits." One of the guards said.

"Is there something that causing a problem?" Elsword asked.

"Apparently, some fire demon's causing quite the stir inside." The second guard replied.

"A lot of miners got caught in the mess and are hiding inside." The third added.

"The other guards are dealing with the fire demon as we speak." The fourth added.

"Tell you what, just let me go inside and I'll rescue the trapped miners." Elsword suggested.

"You? Oh, please, we can't let a kid like you wander around there."

"I'm legal enough to even drink, pal. It just happens I slowly age visually." Elsword replied.

"Hmm… I guess some outside help will do."

"Very well, go and rescue the miners."

"Does this let me deal the fire demon if I encounter it?" Elsword asked and received silence from the guards, hinting it's a yes.

* * *

Luna Village Mining Area is filled with various ores used for crafting various tools and equipment. Elsword checks the wooden board with the layout of the mine engraved on it. "This place is full of forks." He said. "All of the tunnels lead to one big area. That's probably where the fire demon is hanging."

First, he goes to the right path. The path leads him to a small and empty area. He turns back and heads left, only leads him to a dead end. "…Tch." He turns back and runs to another dead end.

Second, he returns to his starting point and heads to the left. He arrives at an area with miners sitting in fear. "The area's clear." He said and the miners gave their thanks before leaving.

Then, three, strange dog demons drenched in flames sprout from the ground. Elsword snatches one towards him, connecting it with a Grinding Punish and a Rune Bullet.

One of the dogs spews a fire ball towards the Hunter. Elsword side rolled and grabs the knocked down one and forced it to fire a fire ball towards it own kind.

The fire ball hits and kills the two dogs. Elsword slammed the one he's carrying to the ground.

Lastly, he returns to his starting point and heads north. The path leads to several areas with trapped miners. He tells each one to leave as the areas clear and he makes sure to take out any enemy that will appear.

"They're probably the last ones." Elsword said and heads to the path that leads to the large area. Upon arriving, there was a door that leads to the said area. "I better prepare." The Hunter revs Red Seraphim three times and channels magic from the Daimon Bringer for a Charge Shot. After that, Elsword opens the door and went inside.

* * *

The door behind Elsword began to glow and red lines covered it. Elsword took a short glance and back dashed as a fire ball fell down from above. He turns his attention to the sky.

A massive ball of fire falls down to the ground, causing a huge crater and sets the whole mining area in flames. Then, a shock wave raced through as a huge demon in flames appeared out of the destruction. The demon had the skull of cow, sharp claws of a cat formed by the flames, the whole body itself is fire itself.

Elsword walks towards it. The fire demon floats pass him. Elsword stopped and grabbed his sword. He swings in a complete circle and caused a gust of wind that makes the flames go out. This action attracts the fire demon's attention and it turns to him. " **You… it seems that another 'Resurrection' has started…** " It said.

"Dunno what you're talking about, pal, but you might wanna cool down those flames of yours." Elsword replied.

The fire demon forms a sword from its hands and attempts to stab the Hunter. Elsword blocks it with the tip of Red Seraphim. "I may have an affinity for fire but it's bad for the complexion. Skin burns, never tans. It's one of the reasons I don't go out that much." He said and thrusts in away.

" **You have quite the mouth… Are you prepared to face the wrath of Agni?** " The demon asked.

Elsword smirks. "Well… bring it flaming cow!" He replied and Agni roars.

* * *

 **~ Portal to Dark Bravery – Castlevania Dawn of Sorrow ~**

Agni flies to the sky. Elsword carefully makes sure he doesn't lose sight of the demon. Then, the fire demon crashes to the ground and caused a lot of shock waves racing through the ground. Elsword jumps and fires a Charge Shot, snatches it towards it and lands a slash on its face. He attempts a Buster but Agni grabs the spectral arm and shoves him away. The Hunter lands on the ground and side rolls as the demon stomped the ground with its massive hand. Elsword continues to evade all stomps.

Agni spews a small fire ball to the ground. Upon impact, it creates a pillar of flame. Elsword back flips and snatch himself towards it. Then he slashed its face and fired a Charge Shot. The charged bullet hits and makes the demon flinch, giving the Hunter a bit of time to land on the ground and hit it with a Grinding Punish.

Agni materializes a sword on his left hand and swings it around. Elsword leaps at the sword and fired a Rune Bullet to the demon's face. The rune explodes and temporarily lowers Agni's vision. Elsword goes for a snatch, with the spectral hand grabbing the skull and he pulls him to the ground.

Agni stands up from the forceful snatch and spews flames to the front. Elsword sidesteps and fired another Rune Bullet. The demon blocks it with a pillar of flame and charges towards him. He materializes swords on both hands and cross-slashes. The Hunter rolls to the front, luckily evading the slash. Then he leaps into the air and clashed swords with demon. Agni thrusts and Elsword blocks it but sends him to the wall. The demon throws a fire ball at him and Elsword deflects it with the Daimon Bringer.

Elsword gets his body off the wall and runs to Agni. He slides below and fired a Rune Bullet, catching the demon off guard and lost a bit of its flames. Elsword goes for a Line Drive, connects it with a Sky High, and he goes for a midair Buster. A spectral hand grabs Agni by his head and Elsword lifts him into the air. "Is that all you've got?!" He asked. "Down to the abyss you go!" He shouted and slams him to the ground. Elsword quickly pulls himself towards the knocked down demon and goes for another Buster. This time, Elsword gave it an uppercut to the air. "Things are just about to heat up!" He shouted and gave Agni a well-timed punch that sends him to the wall.

Agni recovers from the heavy blow and roars, causing a massive shock wave and he recovers his flames. Then, he flies towards Elsword. He grabs him and threw him into the air. He quickly flies up above him and attempts to tackle him to the ground. The Hunter blocks it with the sword and the two crashed to the ground.

Elsword recovers and jumps away. Agni stands up and looks at him. " **I'm amazed that you still stand after that attack… You're the second one to have survived it.** " He remarked. " **It seems that you are…** " Elsword cuts him off. "Don't lump me with you." He said. "This arm of mine is driving me nuts."

" **It's been 2000 years since I faced someone like 'him'.** "

"And _he_ is…?" Elsword asked and Agni transforms into flames. The flames fly, passing through Elsword and to a gate up a cliff.

Elsword turns his attention to where the demon fled. Agni retreated to a Demon Gate. The Hunter remains quiet and heads to the next mining area.

* * *

 **End Notes: Sorry about that on the chapters. I felt that I was copying without a second thought, so I changed it.**


	4. MISSION 3

**Note: It's just how they look. I plan all of them to be combinations of their jobs. I'll just have to make sure I don't make them look so overpowered in later chapters.**

 **Ciel – Dreadlord, 23**

 **Elesis – Grand Master, 22**

 **Lu – Noblesse, 15 (in human years)**

* * *

 _ **MISSION 3**_

 _ **Ascension in White**_

" _Search Sourcream Castle!"_

* * *

Elsword evaded to the right as a hail of arrows were fired. "Seriously, arrows in a freaking cave?!" He pulled out Blue Feather and fired when the archers stopped firing. "Eat this!" He fired a Charge Shot followed with a Rune Bullet. The bullets hit their targets and caused a disturbance in the ranks. With that, he makes a run towards them and leaped to the center of their formation. "Chaos Slash!" He swings Red Seraphim to the archers in front of him.

Some of the Glitter archers charged at him. The Hunter evades by jumping above them and fired a Rune Bullet on the ground. The run explodes and bounces the archers within range. Elsword snatched one of them towards him and throws it down to the ground with a Buster.

The archers take aim while Elsword is in midair. They fire their arrows simultaneously and the Hunter intercepts the arrows with his bullets. He lands on the ground successfully and charged towards them, hitting them with quick slashes and throwing them away with several Busters. After defeating the Glitter demons, Elsword manages to find an exit. He finds himself on a cliff with a faint image of a castle within a strong blizzard in his sights. "That must be Sourcream Castle." He mused. The Hunter follows the snowy trail on the left side and walked down as he reached another cliff of the mountain.

There were tents near the entrance of the castle. This is indicating Elsword not to head down this path. Before he would search for an alternate path, he noticed a red banner approaching the tents. _It wouldn't hurt to take a glimpse…_

A red-haired woman dressed in her dress-like armor walked towards a white-haired man with a jacket that looks like a coat. Those two were familiar to Elsword. He began to think why they are here. He could think of a reason for the man as he is a servant to someone in the El Search Party. And for the woman, he has no idea so far. Curious, he listens to their conversation.

" _How is the army faring?" The woman asked._

" _Trying to get in the main gate is like signing a death wish." The man replied. "We would use the alternate gate on the right side of the castle but this blizzard is making it hard for any of us to get there."_

" _Then we have no other choice but to force our way in the main gate." The woman said. "Anyway, what's her next plan of action?" She asked._

" _She plans on using Nasod drones to get inside and get some surveillance."_

Elsword left the area before he gets noticed by the two or any of the soldiers. _So there's another gate, huh? Guess it won't hurt going there._ He went to another path on the mountain, hoping that it would lead him to the second gate.

* * *

Half an hour passed as the Hunter made his way through the harsh climate. Elsword was careful on his steps, the blizzard is blocking the path before him. It could lead to him falling to whatever is below the mountain. "I'm so getting my coat once I get back to headquarters." He said and pushed his way forward until it lead him to a cliff.

The blizzard momentarily faded, giving a vague image of the castle before the winds became strong again. Below seems to be the second gate mentioned earlier. The ground below the mountain doesn't seem to be that high so Elsword jumped off the cliff and landed on the ground without any problems. After landing, he quickly looked at his surroundings. There were only broken cement poles and remains of a bridge. "It must be of old age or the blizzard brought them down." He mused. "Or these _things_ made these their chew toys." He said as he grabbed the handle of his sword.

Four medium-sized wolves leap out of the blizzard. These wolves have the same body structure of an enemy Elsword has faced before but with some differences. The right arm, the fingers of the left paw, the back, and the tip of their tails are solid ice.

Elsword charged at nearest on and slashed horizontally. The attack didn't seem to make any effect at all. He swings his sword again and gets the same result. Gritting his teeth, he fires a Rune Bullet at its face. The wolf easily dodged at whips him with its tail. The Hunter flinched a bit away and retaliates by running towards it for a leaping sidekick on its face.

Two of the wolves raised the right arms and from it, ejected ice shards towards Elsword.

He deflects some of the shards with sword and rolled to the right while firing a few bullets. The he retreats back to a pillar. "Tsk… Their skins are tough despite its ice…" He gritted his teeth and dashed to the right. " _I call upon the fire that resides within me…_ "

The wolves chase after him and Elsword and he jumped towards the nearest pillar. Then he hits the pillar and jumps away. " _Give me strength to vanquish my foes and reduce them to ashes…_ " As soon as he landed on the ground, a fire rune appears below his ground

Two wolves hit the pillar and the rest stopped and turned their attention towards the redhead grinning while casting magic. " _Taste the blazing flames of my soul!_ " He places his the blade of his sword on the snowy ground. "BLAZING STORM!" With a single swing from his sword, energy gathered and created a three flame geysers spinning clockwise.

 _Meanwhile, at the Sourcream Camp, the two people the Hunter saw from earlier noticed the tornado-like flames._

" _That's… what is that intense amount of energy…?!" The woman in red asked._

" _That sudden release of energy is huge… I can assume that its way beyond any of us can do…" The man in blue mused. "It's even powerful that what Lancaster could…"_

The wolves were reduced to ashes. Elsword puts his sword back. "Hah…" He turns to look at the entrance of the huge castle. "So this is… huh?" At the top of the entrance, there was a woman with blond hair fighting several Glitter demons.

The woman fired several bullets at point-blank. She quickly jumps from the ledge and the demons followed suit. She began using the demons as stepping stones until she rose up to the top and materialized a rifle and fired at will.

Elsword watched in awe as the woman go in for the kills. Those quick fires, reloads, and point-blank shots. He could watch it all day.

The woman lands to the ground with the demon corpses falling like rain. She noticed the Hunter watching. "I'm surprised that a person like you managed to reach this place." She said, making Elsword raise an eyebrow.

"Pardon?"

"Ah, so you must be new around these parts. Better yet, you must be here for something, being a member of the Order after all." She said, placing her guns on her waist.

"So I can safely assume that you're a member as well?" Elsword asked. "By your looks, I'd say you're one of the higher-ups."

The woman bowed. "That I am." She replied and took a quick glance. "It's an honor to be recognized by the High Ranking Hunter of the Order." She said.

"Enough of the pleasantries, woman." Elsword retorted with his arms crossed. "Just why is a higher-up like you doing around here?" He asked.

"Surely you have read the details of your mission, have you not?" The woman asked.

"The **Pendant of the Sky** is what I'm here for." Elsword replied, trying to recall the contents of the letter given to him. "Though, what's the deal of trying to get that pendant?" He asked. "As far as I know, the pendant doesn't contain any source of power that can be used. Why go through all this?"

"Well, the other higher-ups and I have found something applicable for the pendant." The woman replied. "It's still a hypothesis anyway and it would be for the best that we obtain that pendant as soon as possible."

Elsword gazed at the castle. _Is that so…?_ He sighs and took a few steps to the door. "Leave this job to me, I have some other things to take care of as well." He said.

"Very well… and oh, nice acting on the **Night Savers mission**. Never thought that you can be a ladies man, especially on elves." The woman said and left.

Elsword sighed again as the woman reminded him one of his previous missions. Well, it's not like he wanted to accept the task to begin with. He wonders why they need to take down a well-known guild. Still, he has his doubts that the reason he was given has an ulterior motive. Anyway, he must do the task given to him first before he can start thinking about it. With that, he pushed the huge doors open and went inside.

* * *

 **~ Area BGM - Snow Castle – Tekken 5 Dark Resurrection ~**

It was a long corridor in front of him. Elsword took notes on the castle's interior design for a future art project of his.

The castle is rather large from what he would have expected. There are several rooms as he walked forward. Upon reaching the main hall, he quickly took cover on a nearby pillar. He takes a peek and sees a small number of Glitter soldiers guarding the area. _Guess I'll have to take another route._ He noticed that a door is open and crawled his way through.

Upon entering, the hallway is empty. No guards and everything. Elsword assumes that the guards are only stationed near the main gate. It's possible that there's a struggle there right now, knowing he had heard that there will be a plan to be set in motion.

But right now, he should focus on getting what he came here. And as a sideline, he can head for the Grand Library to get more info about the Demon Realm, especially about the Daemon Knight and his connection to the Lady of El. There's also the term **Resurrection** stated by Agni that's been bugging him after their confrontation. "When this mission's over, I'm going to nag grapehead to the fullest to do some rewriting on the history of both worlds." Elsword mused and somewhere, a certain purple-haired woman sneezed during her lecture. "But I guess it won't hurt me to learn some interesting facts for myself." He said as moved on.

He immediately checked the rooms he passed by and there was nothing to take interest for him. Most of the rooms are filled with crates and things the Hunter didn't bother describing. Also, the rooms he checked were the barracks. There's nothing of use for him to loot. He can use a healing spell, which he immediately practiced after advancing into a Lord Knight, if he gets injured, and regenerate and drain mana quickly due to his training.

He was the first to manage to master all of the three paths give to him. That's why he was dubbed as the **Lord of Knights**. No one, even his sister could explain how he did it in short span of time. To be able to apply swordsmanship, rune manipulation, and even with a mysterious relic, all at once in battle. Still, the majority of the people he met during his adventure would always tell him that there's something more than what he can do. It's perhaps his Daimon Bringer the key to all of this.

Elsword still wonders how he even had this demonic arm in the first place.

* * *

In a few minutes, he had made his way to the second floor of the castle without any interference. "No dice…" Elsword sighed. "Damn that silver loli for this huge layout…" He cursed. "I may be interested in using this place for concept in an art project but look at this place! It's freaking huge that I'm bound to run out of funds and art supplies!"

Before he could continue one of his artist rants, a small number of Glitter demons overheard him and are rushing to his location.

"Me and my mouth…" Elsword pulled out his gun and fired at the chandeliers. The lightened dropped, causing a blackout on his surroundings. With that set, he lies in wait for the demons to arrive.

Elsword is dismayed with the actions of the Glitters that arrived on the scene. Not one of them are trying hard to look for him. Then again, most of these guys can be a bit helpless without a commander. He sighed and fired at the nearest one to cause panic within their ranks.

As the demons panic over one of their soldiers killed without warning, the Hunter dashed to the one he fired bullets and grabs it with his right arm. "Toh!" He throws the demon to one of its kin and fired off a Rune Bullet, quickly connecting it with a Line Drive.

A Glitter spearman thrusts its spear from behind. Elsword evaded to the right and sends it away with a Sky High. "Get over here!" He immediately snatches the demon after the blow and gives it a good boot to the face. The hit sends it flying to the other panicking demons. _All right, time to test out a new technique._

Elsword slowly assumed a batting stance. _Concentrate your thoughts… slowly but surely put all of them at the very body of your blade._ "Eat this!" He charges in with a thrust. As soon as the sword hits the very skin of the demons, he spins a full circle and slammed his sword at them three times before connecting with an upwards slash that makes him face them backwards. " _Infinity…_ " He kicks them and slam his sword to the ground. Then he stuns them with a Splash Explosion. And for the final blow, he assumes his stance once more. " _Edge!_ " He charges past through them in a split second.

As soon as he charged past through them, the only thing the demons felt was pain.

* * *

After the short brawl, Elsword sighed and sat down on the floor. "Just how am I gonna find that pendant?" He asked himself. "Then again, what kind of application would the Order practice once they get their hands on it?"

Thinking about it is not really his forte. He stood up and went to the next floor.

As he went upstairs, he noticed how the blizzard is getting worse. He could barely make anything out of what he can see from the glass windows. "What could be the cause of this anyway?" He thought.

After taking a few steps forward, he saw a demon lying near the wall. He rushes to its aid. "Hey, you alright?!" He asked.

The demon forcefully looked at him. "This… place… not… safe…" He weakly replied, coughing up blood from his mouth. "Mech… angels…" The demon added before he lost his breath.

Elsword remained silent as he closed the demon's eyes. He turned to his right and noticed how much blood is on the floor. Advancing further, he couldn't believe of what he's seeing: a huge number of demon corpses. Upon observation, all of them have brutally killed in battle. Could this be the work of the angels the recently fallen soldier had told him?

In his mind, this warrants investigation. He might end up facing those angels, though, he knows that there's no such things as angels, excluding religion and such. But something about this nags him.

For now, he had to focus on obtaining the pendant and avoid attracting any unwanted attention. So, he takes the nearest staircase and arrived at a long hallway that leads to a huge down in front of him.

The gates had the insignia of the Sourcream family. There were also two huge lifeless armors that seem to be standing guard. One had a claymore and the other had a katana.

"They must be the guardians of something in that gate." Elsword thought. "If that's the case…" He takes on step forward and the armor on the left swings its sword to him. In response, he intercepts it with his blade. _I knew it…_

* * *

Inside the main camp of the Sourcream army, a young lady with white hair and blue horns, dressed in her formal attire, had sensed something unusual. _The guards stationed at the library have activated…_

"Is there something wrong, Lu?" A man with white hair with a blue streak and dressed in blue asked.

"Nothing." The female overlord replied. "Anyway, what's the current status of the army?" She asked.

"Most of our soldiers are heavily injured and some died during the confrontation earlier." Ciel replied. "Even with the reinforcements the Red Knights have brought, we still can't make any advance in the main gate."

"Just what in El are those things?" Lu asked to herself. _How did those things get here in the first place? Thinking about it is a pain…_ "Any luck getting to the other gate?"

The servant shook his head.

"Have the soldiers prepare the drones that were sent to us."

The servant bowed and left.

"Could they be after of what I think it is…?"

* * *

Elsword swiftly dashed towards the gate. As the guardian armors swing their blades, he jumps to the gate and uses said gate to jump higher. The hunter aimed for the helmets but noticed that his bullets doesn't seem to have any effect on them whatsoever. _Their armor must be magic proof…_

One of the armors retreat behind the other. The Hunter carefully observed their actions, backing away after he landed on the ground.

The two armors dash to him. The one in front jumps to the air and the other clashed blades with the young man. He quickly shoves it away and back dashed to avoid the second armor. "These two work together, eh?" He mused, evading every swing of their weapons. _I could really use my Awakening here…_

The katana-wielding armor swiftly thrusts its weapon towards him. Elsword deflects it with his sword but leaves him open as the claymore-wielding armor kicks him to the wall.

"Ack…!" Elsword grunted in pain.

The attack doesn't stop from there. The armors thrust their weapons and Elsword raised his arms. As the weapons stabbed the wall, the Hunter lowered his arms and grabbed their blades.

The armors raise their blades upwards and Elsword uses it as a chance to stab his sword to cling on the ceiling. "For now, they won't reach me even if they jump." He thought. "But hanging here won't really do good… These two won't just stand there and let me stay here for long…" For as long he can hang on the ceiling, he observed the very structure of the armors.

The one wielding the claymore had a very bulky armor. One could say that it seems to be the type or armor used to go for a full frontal assault. The second armor looks lighter than the first one. So, it would be for the best that he take down the lighter armor. Speed would be an important factor, he has to defeat fast before the heavier armor uses itself as a meat tank.

He pulls out his gun and fired. "Rune Bullet!" After firing, he takes his sword out of the ceiling and descends down with an Impact Dive to the katana-wielding armor. The rune explodes and the blade connects, staggering the armor. Elsword continues with a few swings before following it with a Grinding Punish.

The claymore-wielding armor attempts for a slash from behind. The Hunter deflects it with the Daimon Bringer and retaliates with a Buster. He forcefully takes the claymore from the armor and gave it a barrage of slashes.

To finish the barrage, Elsword gives it a rising slash, sending the armor upwards and intentionally, the claymore. Then, he snatches himself towards it and grabbed the sword thrown. He lands in three slashes before throwing it down to the ground with its own claymore.

After that, he goes for the lighter armor and lands a kick to the helmet.

The armor retaliates with swift slashes were Elsword was able to evade each swing. Luckily, his hair avoids it in one piece. Or it would have been a very bad day for the Hunter.

The armor finally removed its claymore and charged towards him. It attacks with a horizontal swing but hits the other armor as Elsword back flipped to evade.

As the fight goes on, the red-haired man noticed something flying near the windows. "Crap!" He fires his gun at the window, destroying it. _It must have been the drones they were talking about. I have destroy every drone that might pass here, or else, the Overlord might send her army here and it won't do any good for me._

With these thoughts in his mind, his focus slipped and gets hit by the armors. "Ugh! I take my mind for a second and this happens!" He snapped and charged towards them while firing his gun.

The armors deflect the bullets with their blades and Elsword blows them away with a Chaos Slash.

The armors crash into the gate, destroying it into pieces.

* * *

Back at the Overlord's camp, Lu sensed that two of the castle's guardians have been defeated. Desperate, she yelled at one of the soldiers stationed near her camp. "You! Send more soldiers to the main gate and intensify the attack!"

The soldier was taken aback, but nonetheless performs his duty.

"Are they after what is stored in the library…?" She asked to herself. "No, they mustn't get their hands on it!"

* * *

The smoke cleared and Elsword noticed that behind the gate the library he was informed about. "So this is the Grand Library, huh?" He mused and stepped inside.

There was no longer any aggression around his surroundings. He must have defeated the guardians with his last attack.

"This place is chuck full of knowledge…" He commented, seeing how many books are arranged neatly. This is going to be a bit painful for his brain. As much as he hates to, he has to rummage every book there is about the Demon Realm's history while finding the item he was tasked to look for.

An hour passed and there were no leads about the item but Elsword managed to rack everything about the demons in his brain. And learning this really left him wondering about the Daimon Knight.

This Ersnt person had different descriptions about him. Some say he betrayed his kind and some would say there was another reason for his defection. There were also a lot of variations of his appearance: there was one he had a huge stature and another one that he is of the same height as of a regular human.

It seems it's enough pondering for now. Elsword returned the books back to their respective shelves and decided to take one better look of the place before he goes on to look at another area.

"This place is too huge… I'd have to narrow down the areas." He thought.

Before he could think about it, he heard that the door suddenly closed. The Hunter rushed to the door and noticed that the door is sealed. "Tsk… magic and its complex." _Great, I'm stuck here unless I do something. But what can I do?_

"Hmm?" Elsword turns to his right and noticed a transportation magic circle on the ground.

An armor clad in white is transported to his area. The armor was carrying a shield and a lance. The most intriguing design on it was the red sword insignia on its shield and chest.

Of course, Elsword couldn't believe it. "The Order's insignia?!"

Suddenly, the armor thrusts its lance towards him. Elsword rolled to the right. "Hey!" _So this is the mechanical angel? What the hell is going on?!_

* * *

 **~ Baroque and Beats – Devil May Cry 4 ~**

Seeing that it wants a fight, Elsword charges in with a Line Drive.

The mechanical angel deflects his attack and thrusts its spear. Elsword dashed to the left and retaliates with a Grinding Punish. The attack manages to bring it down to the ground. But before Elsword could stab his sword on its helmet, the angel swiftly recovers.

The armor seems to be using its shield as its wings.

"Magic is involved, huh?" Elsword mused and fired a Charge Shot that brings it down to the ground.

The angel stands up and charges towards him.

The Hunter times his Buster and snatches its lance. "Eat this!" He stabs the lance on the very center of the armor. He continues stabbing the armor after noticing that it has a similar structure with the Caliburn swords. After that, he gives it a strong push and sends it to the wall.

The armor explodes upon impact and creates damage on the shelves.

* * *

A soldier rushed inside a camp. "Your highness…!"

"What is it?" Lu asked.

"Someone… Someone's entered the Grand Library and is currently engaging with the enemies our forces our facing at the moment!"

The overlord gritted her teeth. _I knew it!_ "Quickly, hasten the soldiers and send a squad to the library!"

* * *

"Ugh…! More of them?!" Elsword whined.

This time, there were three of them. Though there was different type carrying a huge shield.

"If that thing's a defender, I'm so not going to like this." Elsword readied himself.

The three angels formed a triangle with the one carrying a huge shield in the front. After the formation, the three charge straight at him.

Elsword snatches himself towards the defender but the lancer on the left side intercepts him and bashed him with its shield.

"Gah!" He gets sent to the ground and the second lancer stabs him. Luckily, he managed to roll to the side before getting so.

 _They're sticking to that formation, eh? It would be best that I take care of the defender first, although the lancers are backing him up, so it may be asking for the impossible at the moment. The area I'm in isn't really good for any movements. I don't want to go to breaking anything here or I'll be forced to pay for collateral damage. But it doesn't seem I have any choice here. Add up the fact that these things can fly but I think can use it to my advantage._

Upon thinking of a plan, Elsword quickly ran up the stairs. "Come and get me!" He yelled.

The three mechanical angels chased him.

* * *

Elsword could only smirk as his plan to lure them on these bookshelves was a success. Though he frowned at a split second of realizing that this made his range of movement a bit in a bind. Since he's on top of a bookshelf, he can only rely on jumps and anything related to it for movement.

Then again, this guy really loves it when the odds are against him. It makes him go all out while being fabulous as possible. It's something only a few get to see though…

He mockingly bowed at his enemies. "Shall we dance?" He asked.

One of the lancers responds by charging with its lance ready to stab.

Elsword evades by bending his back and his hands on another bookshelf. "Too slow!"

The other lancer takes this opportunity to strike him. Unfortunately, the Hunter pulled off a handstand from his position, evading the strike.

Elsword pumped his hands so he could jump into the air. After that, he snatches himself towards the defender and grabbed it for a Buster. The Hunter repeated gave it a barrage of punches and kicks before sending it down to the ground with an overhead kick. He quickly connects it with a Rune Bullet.

The rune explodes and it bounces the defender upwards. Elsword quickly descends to down with an Impact Dive.

But the one of the lancers intercepts and block it and other rescued the defender, helping it to recover.

Elsword lands on the top of a bookshelf. He's impressed that these things have a sense of teamwork. To honor them for such a thing, he revs up Red Seraphim and prepares himself to pull off a move that he's been practicing for a while.

 _A young man with horns in his red hair, dressed in a customized white long coat with a red sword etched on the sides of his shoulders, a navy t-shirt underneath, white pants with two belts forming an x on his waist, and black boots, was attempting to gain an extra movement in the air but there were no successful results so far._

" _Just what am I lacking?" He asked to himself._

" _Hmm? What do we have here?" The young man turns around sees an older man with the same uniform but his is being worn properly, unlike him._

 _The young man stands properly and bowed. "It's you, Commander Ran." He said._

" _No need for formalities unless it is of the utmost importance, Elrios." The older man known as Ran replied._

" _I see…" He muttered. "May I ask for what do you need at this hour?"_

" _I've noticed that you've been training a new move, a move that seems to be a variation of what I've taught you." Ran said._

" _Well, I thought that I should try something new for once." Elrios replied, still wondering why this man had been teaching him swordsmanship in the first place._

" _While I appreciate what you've done for the goal of the Order, no one wants you to overexert yourself." The commander replied. "You're one of the best men this Order has, we wouldn't like it if you're not well for a mission."_

" _I'm flattered by your concern."_

" _Anyway, it may be useful to use magic on your foot for you to move in midair and strike at your opponent."_

" _Alright, I'll keep that in mind, commander."_

Elsword jumps in midair, concentrates energy in his feet and kicks in the air, allowing him to dash in midair while delivering a heavy roundhouse swing with his sword.

The attack sends the defender and a lancer to the ground.

"How's that?!" The Hunter asked. He knows that the attack is quite powerful but the downside is that it would be hard for him to place it in a combo. Oh well, he might as well revise his combos later.

 _Two down, one more to go._ Elsword raised his left hand and gestured his middle and index fingers back and forth. "Come on!" He yelled. _I plan on ending this quick, my friend. I don't want to get caught._

The remaining lancer takes him up on the challenge and throws its lance at him.

It was a foolish move and the young man knows it's desperate. But he didn't expected that it'd go for a kamikaze on him. Elsword quickly jumps away but is blown away from the explosion.

"Ack!" He lands on a pile of books. "Not the landing I was expecting but… it'll do…" He groaned and stood up.

Elsword turned to the area where the armor exploded and noticed something off about the wall. "A hidden room?" He mused and examined it. "There's something in there…"

After removing the books, he finds a pendant with a red gem. "This isn't the pendant I'm looking for…" He said in disappointment. "Huh?"

Without any consent, the Daimon Bringer absorbed the pendant.

This leaves Elsword wondering why it happened but shakes it off knowing that it won't do any good for him to stay here and think about it.

* * *

 **Junichiro: That's Mission 3 and coming up next is a boss battle!**

 **Elsword: What?! Another boss battle?! I just fought Agni! Shouldn't I be finding what I'm supposed to be looking for?**

 **Junichiro: Let's ignore him for now. The next boss is someone I'm pretty sure everyone's already familiar with. There ARE quite the obvious hints.**


	5. MISSION 4

**New Skill: Infinity Edge – Sequence of sword attacks. Order: Assault Slash, Windmill (swing), Fatal Fury, dash X attack, Impact Smash, Splash Explosion, and another Assault Slash.**

 **Junichiro's Notes: Elsword's about to advance in his "Resurrected" path and regain his Awakening ability sooner or late. He had a new move in the last chapter but it won't be used much until the class advance happens. It'll be in a later chapter. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and the boss battle against someone I know everyone's familiar. Have you guessed who?**

* * *

 _ **MISSION 4**_

 _ **Frozen Fangs**_

" _Utilize the newly obtained power and head to the source of the blizzard!"_

* * *

"Alright, time to get out of here." Elsword said, heading towards the door.

The young man examined the door. As what he had observed earlier, the door is sealed with magic. The structure is quite complex and it seems to he can use something break it. _Come to think of it, there was something that looked odd while I was getting some books to read._

He had to find it and fast. The fight earlier made a lot of damage to the library and disarranged everything there is. Also, he might have alarmed the overlord by now.

After a few minutes of rummaging, the Hunter finds what he was looking for. "This thing stood out from the rest here." He said.

The item he was looking was a disarranged statue. He couldn't make anything out of it. Looking at it makes him feel sick. Apparently, it screams insults at his artistic sense and knowledge.

"What is this thing anyway?" He asked himself, unconsciously putting his right hand on it.

The statue began to glow, each part that comprises it slowly separated from the base and floated in the air.

It seems that its earlier form isn't exactly what it's supposed to be.

"So I have to reassemble it?" Elsword thought. "Though, this might be something I have never seen before…" His hand began gesturing to there and there, slowly assembling said object to a candle with spikes on the edge. "This looks like some roller blades or whatever…" He mused, slightly punching it with his right hand.

The impact causes the candle to light up and its blades to spin.

"Whoa…" Elsword felt amazed and shocked at the same time. "Hmm…this thing reacts to physical force… Perhaps giving it a few swings with my sword will do." He proceeds to hit it with a flurry of strikes, making it spin faster. Moving closer will turn anyone to shreds. The Hunter checks the area towards the sealed door.

"If I can make the statue hit the door with enough force, it might be able to break it. So… I might be able to use the pillars to act as bumpers, the candle might ricochet to the door with a small decrease in force and speed… I have no idea of what I'm saying but I might as well hope that it hits hard enough."

Elsword punches the object, hitting the pillar on the right. The object bounces to the left and hits another pillar. It goes on until it crashes to the magically-sealed gate.

The impact destroys the sealed gate.

"Alright, I better find that pendant and hightail it out of here!"

* * *

Back at the Sourcream main camp, a solider immediately informed the overlord of a certain matter.

"My queen, the unknown intruder has obtained the Baetylus!"

Lu gritted her teeth over the issue. "Inform the other soldiers of a new plan!" She yelled. "Separate in three groups! The first group will proceed further to the castle and rid the intruders. Have the second group conduct a manhunt in that intruder and capture him alive. Lastly, have the last group take out the enemies stationed outside the castle!"

The soldier salutes and leaves.

"With that stone, the castle's security is useless… They better find that intruder and fast!"

* * *

As Elsword exited the library, he checked the window on the left and noticed something lurking within the blizzard. "Hmm… I can't make anything out of it." He mused. _But something's there, I'm sure of it._

After checking it, he turns his attention to the wolves that materialized in front of him.

There were two. The one in the front began to fire ice shards while the other one jumps to the air and dives to him.

The Hunter backed away from the assault from the air and destroys the shards with bullets from Blue Feather. After that, he quickly snatches the one in front of him and slams it to the ground with a Grinding Punish.

The wolf firing ice shards dashes straight towards him, lunging its claws at him.

Elsword blocks it with the Daimon Bringer. His left hand reached out for Red Seraphim and sends it away with a Chaos Slash.

As the wolf is sent midair, he chases and grabs it by the tail. Then, he quickly used it as an improvised club to hit the other wolf. After the first bash, Elsword spins in a complete circle before throwing it to its kind. He connects the hit with a Rune Bullet to make both of them bounce to the air.

Upon the hit, the Hunter leaps into the air to hit both of them. But the wolves recovered quickly and enclosed themselves in ice.

The young man's swing created a small crack in the block of ice. Since he can't let them recover, he smashes his sword repeatedly at it. For the final hit to break it, Elsword gives a strong right hook.

The ice breaks and the wolves quickly leapt away, firing a few shards at him.

Elsword gives chase as he deflected the shards with his sword. He jumps into the air and hits the nearest enemy with a roundhouse kick.

The nearby wolf attempts to pierce its sharp claws at his body but Elsword quickly used mana to jump while in midair. Upon dodging, he retaliates with an Impact Dive and grabs it on the tail. He repeatedly bashed it on the floor before throwing it to the other one.

Defeating the two prompted for another pair to appear.

This new pair pulls off the same tactic against the young man, though, there was a difference.

The one in the front charges while firing a barrage of ice shards towards him. The second one seemed to be preparing for a powerful attack.

Elsword clashed blades and fangs with the one attempting to shred him to pieces.

As the struggle went on, the one in the back leaps into the ceiling on its feet. With the strength of its feet, the wolf ricochets above Elsword.

The attack hits and the Hunter froze.

Outside the main gate of the castle, there were several pieces of armor on the ground along with a few casualties among Sourcream's troops.

* * *

Ciel Reiter had received the order to siege the castle and find the infiltrator.

Before he planned on doing so, he is grabbed behind his collar. He turns his attention to the grabber.

"What now, Elesis?" He asked.

The woman known as Elesis Sieghart puffed her cheeks in an emotion the man couldn't guess what.

She raises her free hand and moved her fingers back and forth, indicating she wants something.

"What is it?" Ciel asked again.

She doesn't respond, instead, she moved her fingers faster.

The white-haired man groaned and pulls out a small box filled with cookies. Upon seeing the box, the red-haired woman's mouth formed a smile with saliva dripping. He had the feeling that she's hungry and throws it on the snow-filled land.

Elesis quickly grabs it and proceeded eating the contents. Ciel couldn't hide the huge amount of blood leaking from his nose. He seems to be finding this quite adorable.

As this went on, a few soldiers, setting their differences aside, had discussed a few points about their relationship.

"Are you sure that Ciel's the man in their relationship?"

"To be honest, that man would be the one wearing the dress in their wedding."

"Don't give us horrible mental images!"

* * *

Elsword remains frozen from the wolf's attack. The wolves tackled him, not allowing him a chance to recover. He rolls down to the ground after their attacks.

One of the wolves attempted to pounce on him, but he quickly stabs it on the chest with his sword, revving it before shoving it away from his face.

The second one fires ice shards from its frozen arm. The Hunter deflects it with his sword and snatching it towards him and pulls off a Buster.

He grabs it by the tail and repeatedly swings in a circle, letting it grind to the ground before throwing it to the other one. The impact kills the wolves.

Elsword puts back his weapons. "A tough pack." He commented and turned his attention to the hallway in front of him. "There has to be a way to the courtyard." He said, taking out a pen and drew a map containing the areas he has explored. "It seems I've explored half of the castle. Venturing to the right side might be hard since there's probably some soldiers."

The main gate is already filled with soldiers out for blood and whatever. The hallways are quite complicated with a lot of forks and rooms. The only chance he might have is going through the back once he goes downstairs. He can tolerate the cold but it would be for the best that he quickly arrives to the designated area.

With that in mind, he went downstairs and took the path south until he arrived at a steel gate that leads to an open courtyard.

There was a fountain in the center of the courtyard, a waterfall in front of it. It seems that there's something like of a bridge but there were no signs of anything that makes up a platform to walk on.

Elsword took a few steps towards the frozen fountain. He looks at the crystal clear water and glanced at the waterfall in front of him. Upon inspection, there seems to be a cave leading to some place. But without a bridge to walk on, it can't act as an escape route.

For now, he had to concentrate on getting to the courtyard to find the source of this inhumane blizzard.

* * *

An hour passed as he made his way through the castle. At the right side of the castle, there were several pieces of machinery lying on the floor. This pieces were of the same material with the one he used to break the sealed door.

His thoughts came to a halt as he rolled to the side as an incoming fireball made its way through his path.

"A part of the castle's security?" Elsword asked, finding it somewhat bland in taste. But as the fireball hit the wall and melting it, he changed his mind.

The layout of the hallway is quite simple. There were several pieces of furniture and doors that lead to empty rooms, kitchen, barracks, and storage rooms. It seems that the location on where the fireball is being casted or fired through mechanical means is at the very end of the hallway.

The time the ball of flame is being fired had a ten second interval. It's fast and there's a small gap to move in between the flames. One slip-up will burn a person to ashes.

With the rotating blade-like statue, he might be able to break whatever things is conjuring up those fireballs. But, he will have to gather the pieces before he can do so.

He quickly dashed to the nearby room, luckily dodging the incoming ball of fire. After that, he enters the room and ends up in a storage room.

* * *

It was oddly convenient that there was statue piece lying around.

As he picked up the required piece, teleportation sigils appear and the armored angels have been transported to his location.

Two lancers and one defender. This turns out to be the usual formation. With the tactics these things execute, no wonder the castle's forces were easily obliterated.

Elsword quickly attacks from behind by snatching himself towards the defender. He sends it to the wall with a Chaos Slash.

The two lancers thrust their lances from the flanks. The Hunter jumps and stood at the very tip of their weapons. He pulls out Blue Feather and fired at the small gaps of their helmets.

The angels back away after the gunshots, both of them retreated back to the defender. The three assume their positions, the lancers point their weapons towards the Hunter and all together charged.

Elsword leaps into the air, hoping to evade the mad charge.

The trio crashes into the wall. They quickly shifted their formation into the air. There were no signs of damage from the crash.

They positioned themselves in three points that formed a triangle in Elsword's position. After that, one by one the angels charged at him with the young man evading every tackle they do. The attack ends with the defender going for broke towards him.

Elsword quickly grabbed the defender's helmet and slammed it to the ground. Following this counterattack, he repeatedly stabs his sword on its head before skewering it and hitting the nearby lancer.

The second lancer thrusts it weapon from the right side. Elsword's right hand intercepts by grabbing it by the handle, stealing and impaling the mechanical angel with it.

The Hunter grabs the statue piece and left for another room.

* * *

The second room was a barrack. Fortunately, there were no attackers and Elsword can freely take the pieces he needed to break the fireball security on the hallway.

As he grabbed the pieces, Elsword wondered how the castle fell so easily. He concluded that the main perpetrator is the one causing the blizzard. That leaves the Order in questioning. Why would they have something like those mechanical angels? Even if he was a member, the information about this production never reached him.

Perhaps it's about time he questioned the Order's true intentions.

* * *

The third room was empty save for the statue piece Elsword's looking for. He took a few steps towards it and the window breaks as wolves crashed in along with a few Glitter soldiers.

Elsword quickly reduced them to ashes with a Blazing Storm.

After that, he leaves the room and gathered all of the pieces. He reassembles it to its rotating blade state and punches it towards the source of the fireballs.

The Hunter heads down to the hallway that leads to the center courtyard. He noticed that there were two statues similar to the ones he used to break something. Inspecting these two statues gave off the impression that these serve as some sort of keys to unlock something. And that something is that door in front of him.

Elsword finds something that will help him to do so.

" **Gather the five blades and bask them in the radiant light of the south.** "

"So I have to gather these statues, huh?" He mused, taking another look at the blades. "They read Acrux and Intrometida…" He turns to the one he used to break the fireball maker. "Gacrux… What could it possibly mean…?"

For now, he left the three blades as where they are so he could look for the remaining two.

Elsword traced back his steps from the time he set foot on this castle. There was nothing from the corridor that lead to the entrance, remains of dead soldiers on the hallways, nothing but rubble on the hallway that lead to the Grand Library. Perhaps the one he used to break the sealed gate earlier might be one of the five blades. It wouldn't hurt him to check it out.

Luckily, the blade was still there. Elsword checked the statue if there was some label engraved on it.

There was something and Elsword could barely make anything out of it. "Mi… sa…" He read. "This seems to be it." He concluded, after realizing what the passage meant. "If I recall correctly, this one's called Mimosa. And the last one is Delta." He said. "But how am I going to take this back to the other ones?" He asked to himself, taking out the map he made. "Well this is unexpected…"

It turns out that he's just five floors above the statues' location. There was this huge grin on his face. "I'm so gonna love the look on her face!" He tightens his right fist and…

 _At the main hall of the castle, Elesis and Ciel heard a loud bang coming from the right hallway._

Elsword lands in front of the statues. He had placed the Mimosa, Intrometida, Gacrux, and Acrux statues near each other. "I should get the last one before I arrange them." He thought.

* * *

The Hunter went further to the unexplored parts of the castle, evading every trap that might be triggered. A few minutes passed and he reached the castle's dining room. Elsword felt amazed upon seeing the dining sets Sourcream had. He'd steal them right at the spot but now's not really the time when there's work to be done.

In a short time of scanning the room, Elsword found the thing he's looking for at the wall on the right corner of the room. "Now, I just have to activate it and arrange this…"

As his hand touched the statue, soldiers of two opposing factions entered the room on both entrances.

Elsword quickly hid beneath the table.

" _Get'em!"_

The whole room was filled with battle roars and screams.

During the whole fray, Elsword's Daimon Bringer had disassembled the statue and sneaked his way out of the whole mess.

Elesis noticed a figure exiting the area and dragged her fiancé by the collar to give chase.

* * *

Elsword dashed his way through the hallway. It didn't take long for him to notice the soldiers chasing him. Instead of losing them, he began to think of the order of the blades. _Bask them in the radiant light of the south… It could be the Southern Cross. The order would be…_

 _In the middle of the forest, a group of adventurers decided to pitch in for tonight. A red-haired knight, along with a purple-haired mage were assigned to watch until the next shift._

" _Ugh… why do I have to be stuck with you of all people?" The mage grumpily asked._

" _Just shut your mouth and keep an eye on your surroundings, will ya?" The knight hastily replied. "Whose fault was it when we had to pick straws?"_

 _The mage let out a heavy sigh and tilted her head up. "It's a wonder we don't get lost, not even once?" She asked._

 _The knight turns his attention to her. "Well, we have Eve for navigation." He replied, turning his head on the same direction as the mage's. "But it's kinda surprising that she uses constellations for a guide. I thought that she's all analytical…"_

 _The mage smirked. "Hah, that is to be expected from someone like you."_

" _Point taken."_

" _So, ever heard of the Southern Cross?" She asked._

" _Nope."_

" _Just listen to me for once and I'll forget the snatching you made earlier."_

" _That was Add's fault. I just happened to pass by when that happened."_

 _The mage cleared her throat and began a quick yet understandable lecture. "The Southern Cross is used in a similar way like the star Polaris for navigation. A simple way to do so is clenching your right fist and to view the cross, aligning the first knuckle with the axis of the cross. The tip of the thumb will indicate south."_

" _I see." Elsword muttered, slowly processing this information to his brain. "Stars make up the cross right? Mind If ask you the names?"_

 _Aisha nodded. "Never expected you'd ask though." She remarked. "The order starts from the below, Acrux, the brightest, followed by Mimosa, Gacrux, Delta Crucis, and lastly, Intrometida."_

" _Thanks for telling me."_

After recalling a short but memorable event, Elsword reassembles the statue and punched it towards the other statues.

Elesis and Ciel stopped in their tracks as Glitter soldiers blocked their way to the unknown intruder.

"Out of our way!"

* * *

In a few minutes, the Hunter had arranged the statues in the correct order. He wondered where were the pursuers as the door opened. The blizzard was strong from the very courtyard, but nonetheless, Elsword kept a cool composure and entered.

He couldn't see anything from this inhuman blizzard. Even if the cold never bothered him, he couldn't help it but to have his left hand on the handle of his blade.

Taking a few steps forward, the blizzard began to clear for some reason.

Elsword felt an eerie presence and leaped forward.

* * *

Lu noticed that one of the drones had reached the central courtyard. "Put this on the central monitor!" She commanded.

 **~ Wrath of the Ice Demon (Berthe's Theme) – Elsword ~**

 _A young man with red hair evaded an attack from behind. He turns around to look at the attacker. Upon seeing the attacker, he smirked. "Hah! Never thought I'd see you here, of all places!"_

 _The attacker was huge wolf with a blue body and was familiar to the overlord. "_ _ **It's funny that we have the same thoughts.**_ _"_ _It replied. "_ _ **And that mouth of yours haven't changed.**_ _"_

" _Well, can't blame me for that." The redhead replied. "You should know that I don't have any memorable experiences with mutts." He mocked._

 _The wolf roared. The young man took a few steps back, covering his ears._

" _Let's get on with it, shall we?" He asked, wiping off bits saliva the wolf spat. "Before middle childhood trauma kicks in."_

"Who is that man?" The demoness asked to herself. Before she drifts off to her thoughts. "How's Ciel and Elesis faring?"

* * *

Elsword starts it off with a few gunshots. The bullets have little effect on the wolf whatsoever. Anyway, he continues firing until the distance between them shortened. After that, he swings a fully revved Red Seraphim towards Berthe.

Berthe catches the sword and felt the strength of the swing. He finds it impressive that this brat found a good weapon to swing. After feeling its power, he tightened his grip on the sword and throws Elsword to the air.

The Hunter quickly recovers and descends down with an Impact Dive.

The blue wolf blocks it with his claws and shoves him away. As the Hunter lands on the ground, he gives chased and tackled him.

Elsword hits the wall. He tilts his head and sees Berthe charging up for an icy breath attack. The Hunter rolls to the right to evade the incoming attack.

The wolf's icy breath freezes the wall. In a matter of seconds, it breaks and the blizzard enters though the hallway from it.

Berthe was out of Elsword's line of sight. He might have used the blizzard as a means of camouflage. And since the huge wolf disappeared, small ones take his place.

The Hunter dashed to the nearest one and knocked it down with a Grinding Punish. He quickly connects it with a Buster, grabbing it by the tail and spinning it around before flinging it to another one. As the wolf hits its brethren, Elsword fires at Charge Shot that sends them both further away from him.

Now that there is distance between them, Elsword began to rev up his sword and prepare another Charge Shot.

The two wolves stood up and charge at him. They are greeted with a revved up Line Drive from Elsword. One of them quickly recovered from the blow and charged again, attempting swing its claws at him.

Unfortunately, Elsword grabs it by the tail and swings it again. This time, he noticed something odd at the right. There was this shadow that was constantly moving. Thinking that this shadow's Berthe, the Hunter flings the small wolf towards the shadow.

Direct hit. Berthe comes out of the blizzard, with a pile of solid ice to smash at him.

The young man breaks the ice with a revved up Sky High and blast the huge wolf with a Charge Shot to the face.

Berther hides within the blizzard again, much to Elsword's chagrin. _Let's see if he still has the habit of his!_ He began to chant the incantation for Blazing Storm. The fire rune began to light beneath his footing. "Try this one for size!" He stabs his sword to the ground and swings upward. "Blazing Storm!"

The infernal storm coincides with the blizzard. Both momentarily faded as Berthe howled on his position. The Hunter takes this chance to dash towards him. He raised his fist as he leapt into the air. "Grinding Punish!" He punches him at the face and sword falls down, luckily stunning Berthe.

Elsword lands to the ground and begins to pummel him with a Buster. He uppercuts him with his right hand, while jumping up. Then, he proceeds to give him a barrage of punches and kicks before doing an overhead kick to send the wolf to the ground.

Berther recovers quickly and thrusts his right claws at Elsword, who blocks it with his sword. " **Too slow!** " He grabs him with his left hand and throws him to the ground.

"Tsk!" The Hunter quickly recovered with a flip. "Then, try dodging this!" He swings his sword to fire off multiple Demon Fangs.

As the shockwaves race through the ground towards the huge wolf, he stabs his sharp claws to the ground and dug out a large amount of snow. It looked like he was doing a table flip.

Elsword dodged the huge amount of frozen soil and began firing bullets.

Instead of letting the bullets hit, Berthe evades all of it while making his way towards the Hunter.

100 meters…

75 meters…

50 meters…

25 meters…

10 meters…

The distance has finally closed. Both combatants' fists hits each other's fist and caused a shock in the ground that can be felt meters away from their battlefield.

" **This right hand of yours still packs a punch.** " Berthe remarked.

Elsword smirked. "Aren't you quite the flatterer. I'm amazed that tiny brain of yours can remember things."

" **You never pay to your surroundings anyway.** " The wolf replied.

"Still, you deserve a beating for what you did that time!" The Hunter snapped.

" **Oh…? The time I almost had your mate killed?** " The wolf asked with a grin on his face.

Elsword's eyes glowed in anger. "Don't you dare…" He muttered.

" **Ah, if it weren't for that blasted hand of yours, she would have been a delicious meal.** " Berther mused, reminiscing a damned memory. " **It's too bad, and truly a wonder they, especially that woman, never saw how much of a monster you are when it happened.** "

"ENOUGH!" Elsword furiously shoves Berthe away. He assumes a batting stance and prepared to hit the huge wolf with an Infinity Edge.

Charging thrust. Missed its target.

Spin. Back dashed.

First smash. Side stepped.

Second smash. Side stepped.

Third smash. Side stepped again.

Rising slash. Didn't reach the wolf.

Spin kick and smash. Blocked.

Splash Explosion. Barely hits the feet.

"Grr…" Elsword charges in for the final attack.

Berthe blocks the tip of the sword with a smirk on his face. " **Is that all?** " He asked and then noticed the Hunter was gone.

"You're too cocky!" From behind, Berthe felt something grabbing his tail.

Before he could react, Elsword tightens his grip on his tail and swings him around. Then, he throws him into the air. A spectral hand materializes… Elsword snatches himself towards the airborne Berthe and uses him as a stepping stone. After that, he moves his spectral hand to punch the wolf down to the ground. He also descends to the ground using a rune.

As Berthe hit the ground, Elsword lands on him with a right hook to his face. He continues on beating him up on the face until the wolf breath its last.

* * *

With Berthe's defeat, the blizzard subsides. Elsword gave one more kick on the head, venting out his anger. "This is for her, A-hole." He said and took a glance at the very center of the courtyard. "You've got to be kidding me!"

It was a Demon Gate. And it's opening.

Elsword peered through and saw a massive army coming. "Not today!" He yelled, grabbing the wolf's corpse and throwing it towards the army.

His actions created panic among the ranks of the army. And during the confusion, Elsword found a switch that closed the gate. "Visiting hours are over."

"Stand still!"

That voice was all too familiar for him.

Elesis had pointed her claymore near the back of the intruder. "Make one move and it's the end of the line for you." She said and the intruder chuckled. "Drop your weapons and raise your hands."

The intruder obliged and placed his sword and gun on the ground. After that, he raised his hands.

The Captain of the Red Knights motioned her head to one of the soldiers and said soldier took the weapons.

Ciel arrives at the scene. "So this is the mysterious intruder, huh?" He muttered. "We're taking him back to camp as per overlord's command." He said and two soldiers had the intruder chained.

The intruder doesn't resist and is escorted back to camp.

* * *

 **Junichiro: So the boss is Berthe. Did you manage to guess it right? Also, Elsword is caught. So what happens now? Stay tuned folks.**


End file.
